Namikaze Naruto: A Sage Through Time
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: While being extracted the Kyuubi as a last resort sends Naruto back through time with a slight upgrade, Starts in the Chuunin Exams A Smart Sage Naruto. Part 2 of Chapter 1 is now up 4/3/09


Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto

Namikaze Naruto: A Sage Through Time

Prologue

Part 1

Naruto watched from beyond the huge cage as the ancient beast known only as the Kyuubi roared fiercely at the multitude of ethereal Dragons of the Extraction Jutsu attacked it both ferociously and tirelessly, the gigantic Spirit Fox holding its own against even against beings that had succeeded in extracting its eight brethren.

The battle with Pain had been extremely difficult it had been his victory by the slightest of margins leaving him in a state comparable to the aftermath of the Four Tailed form if not in some ways worse, but he had won.

Not that it had done him any good, Danzo that rat bastard had betrayed them all, killing the mostly defenceless Shinobi who chose to defend him and handing him over to one of the few remaining Akatsuki members alive Konan.

He had overheard that Shikamaru and a small group had been able destroy the mostly defenceless body of the real Pain so at least they had that small victory.

But in the end the Kyuubi was still being extracted and he was still going to die there was nothing he could so about that now, well nothing he could do anyway the Kyuubi itself on the other hand had a few ideas.

Its plan if he understood it right was what it called dimensional rebounding basically it was planning to disassemble his body into pure energy and send it careering out of this dimension and across the void of chaotic void-space until it wound use the dimensional walls of another universe as a springboard and hurtle him back into his own world but a good deal into the past.

He was positive he could do it and had no intention of giving him a choice in the matter, he had briefly explained that it was a useless technique to use as it both left the fox exhausted for years after and could only send the individual back within its own time, much like an Ancient Television show whatever they were called Quantum Leap.

The presses thanks to something he didn't really understand about him being much less pure Mass to transport would leave the fox with more than enough energy to do the second things it had planned.

This one he was acutely looking forwards to if it worked was so freaking awesome he was beyond excited about it, he was going to rewrite his genetics slightly giving him a pseudo Bloodline, this not quite bloodline would make it so his body would actually produce Nature Chakra.

Yeah Nature Chakra freaking awesome kickass Nature Chakra, true it wouldn't be 'Pure' Nature Chakra like the kind he could draw out of well Nature but it would be at least fifty percent as good and the kicker... it should be able to be mouldable just like his normal Chakra.

No more three clone limit or any of the other downsides, well he still might have them but nowhere near as bad and the nail in the proverbial coffin!

The Kyuubi cant alter 'ANYTHING' without his express permission, to do so would call down so much godly shit onto it that even the great and powerful Multi-Tails himself wouldn't try it.

Of course the sadistic fox even while in considerable pain had waited to the absolute last second to amusedly inform him that the process would hurt like nothing he had ever felt before.

------- ------ ------

When sensation returned to his body he almost wished it hadn't, his body didn't really hurt but by Kami did it ache unlike anything he had felt before, from his head to his toes his body throbbed with the slowly fading ache,

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he tried to move, deciding any form of movement other than his laboured breathing was not a good idea the time displaced teen let his other senses alert him to his situation.

He could feel two Chakra signatures in the immediate area, one he partly recognised as Sakura a much, much weaker Sakura somewhere around twenty to forty feet to his right, the other Chakra almost made him freeze as while he didn't recognise the signature itself he would know the twisted sickly feeling of Cursed Chakra well on its way to corrupting the host anywhere.

Cursed Seal Chakra.

And it didn't take a Genius to figure out when he was, where he was and what was happening to his once friend right next to him, but what did strike his someone clouded mind was the single fact that if he could hurry.

He might be able to fuck up the Snake freaks plans right on the bud, slowly opening his eyes and letting out another pained groan as he weakly rolled over towards his one time and with any luck continued friend the young Uzumaki set his bleary but clearing eyes on one Uchiha Sasuke.

Crawling over to his dark haired teammate Naruto froze as he reached out to move the Uchiha's high collared shirt out of the way of the Seal and lag gaping at his hands, he was expecting his hands to be the small ones he had back when he was only thirteen, the hands of a young teenager.

What he found reaching towards his Sharingan wielding teammate were not the hands of a young boy, but the hands of a growing young man, ands he was intimately familiar with the hands of his almost seventeen year old self.

A quick check reviled it wasn't just his hands that were larger than they should be at this age but his entire body was that of the one he had thought he had left behind, the body of one seventeen year old Uzumaki Naruto.

Well an older Uzumaki Naruto in tattered remnants of his Orange old beloved jumpsuit "W, what the hell I thought I was going to be Chibified again ... ah well probably better this way but I'm going to have to come up with something to explain this all away" with a small shrug the teenaged blond finished his appointed task and cleared the area around the pulsing seal.

He reached down and with a little effort pulled out a single Kunai from his holster and moved it up to the Uchiha's shoulder and as per his luck this was the exact time his other pink haired teammate decided to walk into the small cave.

As par for the course the Pinkette glanced once at the two of them and after an initial second where she smiled and called his name obviously glad he was awake before her mind caught up with her eyes and in pure Sakura fashion the Pink haired young woman jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Naruto! Your awake I was starting to; **What in the name of Kami do you think your** Ukkk" her forwards momentum came to a screeching halt as he froze her in place with a hard glair and a small burst of Killing intent.

Holding the glair for several second longer Naruto finally let his features soften before talking in to the Pinkette's opinion a surprisingly calm and gentle voice "Sakura do you really think so little of me that you would believe for even a second that I would callously murder a teammate" the Pink haired Ninja flinched at his words and tone while looking away a small blush of embarrassment and shame flickering onto her features.

Turning back to his other teammate Naruto cut the palm of his left hand until a small well of blood had gathered there before he glanced to his once crush "Look Sakura the man who did this to Sasuke was Orochimaru, one of the Legendary three and an S Class Nuke-Nin from Konoha to boot, this is one of the few Fuin Jutsu the 'Teme' created and as seals go his 'Cursed Heaven Seal' is truly an abomination"

Regaining her wits the Pink haired girl moved around to get a better view of what he was doing and could only game in shocked wander as the oddly beautiful and amazingly complex Seals or what she guessed were Seals began to take shape.

She glanced at her other team mate and found herself staring at his older more mature face eyes narrowed in concentration and lightly biting his lower lip with much to her surprise a growing blush, who the hell knew 'Naruto' of all people would or could look so ... handsome.

Lightly chewing his bottom lip the apparently changed blond muttered off handedly "This thing sucks up the hosts Chakra and forces is back out much stronger increasing Strength, Speed and reaction time hell it even negates a great deal of pain, but you see what makes this seal no nasty is that these enhancements come at a cost"

Her eyes meeting his she asked in confusion "A Price? What kind of price Naruto-k *cough*, um Naruto" catching herself before she said Kun she blushed once again to her annoyance but fortunately Naruto seemed not to realise he simply nodded.

"Yeah a price and a nasty one two you see while it gives a nice boosts every time it is used it slowly corrupts the user, poisoning their mind and draining their free will turning them into little more than obedient but powerful puppets for Orochimaru to use at his leisure, it also has something like a 90% mortality rate"

He stopped focusing on her as she kneeled gaping in shock as he finished the first tenth of the Seal.

"Get some sleep Sakura, this will take awhile longer and you have been up all night so ill take this watch"

---- ---- ----

Part 2

---- ---- ----

Finishing the frustratingly complex Seal with nothing but a Kunai proved to be... 'Troublesome' at least Sasuke had stopped moving around the middle of the damn thing, at least his body had started to heal properly the ache gone and his strength slowly recovering.

He might not have use of the foxed Chakra to heal himself, but the added Nature Chakra did much the same thing if over a slightly longer amount of time.

He watched as the inactive but complete conversion Seal that had a more than passing resemblance to a spider web on Soldier Pills and with one final connecting line and imbued it with just enough Chakra to activate.

And activate it did, the outer spider web seal covering half of the Uchiha's shoulder and the Cursed seal activated a flash of malignant energy transforming momentarily into the familiar red flame pattern.

At first he had thought it had failed as the Curse began to spread it was still experimental after all, created by Jiraiya during the two and a half year trip it was complex and untested two things that when it comes to Fuin Jutsu were not good.

As the Cursed Seals influence touched the outer seal he knew he shouldn't have worried, the outer seal still with its soothing blue glow flashed vibrantly, the elimination brightening the entire cavern in a soothing blue light.

He watched as Sasuke's eyes shot open as his back arched and mouth gaping in a silent scream as the Cursed marks now a vibrant blue started to cover his entire body much like when he would enter the Second level.

Within seconds every single piece of exposed flesh was smothered in the blue glow his wide eyes flashing into his Bloodlines Sharingan momentarily as they were flooded with Chakra.

A few seconds later the Seal receded and the surviving Uchiha gasped for breath as hi collapsed to the floor, Naruto couldn't help but grin as the Cursed Seal was gone from the Teens shoulder, the Cursed Seal was gone just as advertised and there should be a new Seal on his friends abdomen over his Chakra Core much like his own Seal was.

Sasuke groaned as he tried to sit up but was stopped when Naruto pushed him back down "Easy Sasuke relax were ok Orochimaru is gone and we are safe, calm down" the Uchiha did as asked but that didn't stop him from glaring at him momentarily before the Chuunin Examinees trained eyes travelled around the room finally deciding his blond teammate was speaking the truth and focused on him once again.

"What the hell happened dobe, the last thing I remember was whoever that was biting me then ..." the Uchiha trailed of not wanting to admit how painful the experience had been both physically and to his pride.

Naruto nodded more to himself than to Sasuke "That was Orochimaru one of the Legendary Three and an S-Class Nuke-Nin don't feel too bad about what happened just be glad you're alive and I was able to fuck with his plans"

The tension momentarily left the Sharingan wielders eyes before returning full force as he almost cautiously asked "Plans, what plans dobe and just 'how' would you know about them"

"You're not going to like this Sasuke but I can't tell you most of the 'How' I know is Classified but I can tell you what I know, don't give me that look Teme ill talk to the old man and see if I can get you and Sakura clearance ok just don't ask me until I do ok" Sasuke's glair calmed as that then he 'demanded' he explain.

"Right and a please would hurt, look I'll give it to you straight Orochimaru is a sick and twisted bastard he was kicked out of Konoha because he was experimenting on the Citizens and Shinobi alike, we are talking inhuman experiments hear Sasuke things that would make even you're brother sick to his stomach, yes Sasuke even him"

"There is a lot I can tell you but I will only use the relevant information or we could be here for day's ok, so anyway his goal is even from childhood was to learn every Jutsu there is, every single one and like I said he is one twisted son of a bitch and somehow he has developed a Jutsu that lets him inhabit and control another's body, think of him as a pseudo parasite can you guess what he wanted from you"

Even as the dark haired Genin visibly remained stoic he could see the revulsion in his eyes and almost spat out "All the Just in the world, My Sharingan would make that a lot easier" grinning his foxy grin Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and how he was going to do that was in theory very simple, you see the Hebi-Teme had a Fuin Jutsu just as twisted as he is, the Cursed Seal of Heaven, The Cursed seal like I told Sakura earlier is a really nasty piece of work"

---- ---- ----

Twenty minutes later Naruto sat in a meditative position working on regulating his new Chakra, it was strange if moved and even felt like his old normal Chakra but it had the same wild 'Kick' to it that Nature Chakra had.

Much like while in Sage Mode he could feel all the Chakra around him like the area was like he had mastered the Chakra detection technique at High Jounin or Kage level, the difference was he didn't need to focus on it just like while in Sage mode, he could just feel everyone's Chakra stand out like a beacon with the ambient Nature Chakra.

While his range was only a few miles with everyone trying to hide during the exam ... well not everyone but most were and for anyone within the mile radius ...well they might as well have been sending up flares and speaking of flares.

Lips twitched into a small smirk as he tracked the three teams closing in on his position with his self named Chakra Radar, and if memory served that was Team Asuma, Team Gai and Team Oto, 'Team Oto huh, oh this is going to be fun'

Creating two dozen Shadow Clones the Time Displaced Junchiriki started to set a trap for the unsuspecting Sound Genin.

Two Clones jumped into the trees canopy and seemed to vanish; two others moved into the entrance of the cave behind him and used his variation of the Henge and became part of the cave while the final two transformed into a pair of Fuuma Shuriken which he then held folded in each hand while he pretended to still be meditating.

---- ---- ----

Dosu Kinuta grunted as he had his two teammates crouched out of sight of the Orange clad Blond Konoha Nin he watched halting his overeager teammate from advancing "Don't Zaku something feels off about this we need to scout this out more" his eyes never leaving the Blond in the mouth of the cave.

Zaku proved once again how little sense he had and pulled his arm away from his tams 'leader' with more force than was needed "Something's off alright, the Baka is a fucking retarded Konoha Weakling look at him Dosu supposed to be on watch but he is freaking 'Sleeping' besides just look at him he is a mess I doubt he has the strength left to even move hell it's like he went five rounds with Orochimaru-Sama himself, he is NO Threat"

Kin as much as he might hate it once again new she was going to have to be the mediator so with an internal sigh she quietly said "Dosu's right Zaku something about the whole situation has the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, take a closer look at him Zaku his clothes might look a mess but if you bother to look closer they look more closely he Is different"

Grudgingly the Genin looked once more at the blond Baka and after a few seconds shrugged much to his teammates consternation "Look Baka his clothes are a mess because he look like he has grown three years in the past nine hours he looks a hell of a lot more mature, and there is not a single wound on him, not a Slash, scratch or even a single bruise" Dosu nodded at the females worked before adding his own ten Ryo.

"He is also meditating not sleeping like you thought Zaku, this could be a good thing I know of two main kinds of Meditation Shinobi use, either it's the information based meditation it's the more common kind, if it's that kind we are 'really' lucky if it's the other kind" his visible eye narrowed as he finished.

Kin her undivided attention on their team leader asked knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer "And If it is the other kind of meditation" Dosu for the first time looked away from the meditating blond missing his mouth for an amused smirk.

"It's a rare Technique out of the Hunter-Nin the only reason I know about is because I know a few of the Sounds Hunters, you remember that red headed Scientist Karin? You remember how her Bloodline let her detect Chakra from miles away; this technique does the same if not on a much smaller scale ... and if he does know it"

The three froze at a familiar but different choice spoke calmly and clearly out into the clearing "Then I already know you three are there, but that not what you should be worried about not what you should be worried about is the single simple question" His hands flicking up to cross over as the Fuuma Shuriken unfolded behind his head and the blond teen glanced up his eyes a shocking blue that seemed to have a beautiful but piercing inner glow slowly opened.

"Am I 'Really' just a simple Genin?"

.... .... ....

End – I was going to do more but when I Edit a Chapter it doesn't count it as and update, and I'm too lazy to mail everyone... if you are reading this then it's all good


End file.
